El capitán jalea
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Ni siquiera el propio Inglaterra es capaz de entender qué es lo que susurra entre sueños. Aun así, y a pesar del calor, Francia puede divertirse un rato. FrUK. One shot. Fluff.


**El capitán jalea**

(por Aceite)

Francia se da la vuelta en la cama, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo el pelo de Inglaterra hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Hace calor, y no ayuda en nada que Inglaterra esté abrazado a su pecho, y que tengan encima cobijas como para protegerse del invierno más crudo en Siberia, y que además traiga un pijama puesto… porque Inglaterra insistió de manera bastante molesta en que sólo compartiría con él la única habitación disponible sí, y solo sí, se ponía un pijama mucho menos divertido del que solía ocupar… vale, vale, quizás no había ocupado otro adjetivo diferente para referirse a su pijama habitual…. Pero ese no era el asunto.

La cuestión no era lo que había dicho Inglaterra, ya que invariablemente solía gritar a los cuatro vientos su indignación por tener que compartir un taxi o sentarse juntos en un avión, así que era evidente que se quejaría por tener que compartir un cuarto. Habitualmente, terminaban por escribirse recados en las juntas, o a hablar largo y tendido en el avión, e incluso en algunas ocasiones podía persuadirle a cambiar el rumbo del taxi para terminar emborrachándose un poco en un bar y teniendo sexo fantástico en algún lado.

Inglaterra había acabado por prestarle un pijama (el no tiene pijamas…), habían discutido un cuarto de hora sobre qué lado de la cama le correspondía a cada quien y mientras se lavaba un poco la cara y se daba sus toques de belleza frente al espejo… Inglaterra se había quedado dormido, pasando de él por completo. Francia se había indignado tanto por esto, que había terminado por acostarse en su lado de la cama, había apagado la luz y se había puesto a contar ovejas hasta quedarse dormido bastante fastidiado por no haber podido siquiera besuquearle un poco.

Ahora es la media noche y el pelo de Inglaterra, húmedo de sudor, le sigue rozando la nariz, y se muere de calor puesto que, si bien Inglaterra despierto "trata de mantenerse lejos de él", Inglaterra dormido parece estar bastante interesado en cocinarlo lentamente al vapor… en una muerte lenta y poco satisfactoria. Se mueve en su lugar, intentando destaparse y deshacerse del abrazo, y cuando está a punto de creer lograrlo algo rompe el silencio.

—¡El capitán jalea y su ejército de levaduras! Tiene el poder de incomodarte, aunque no estés desnudo… —resuena la voz de Inglaterra en el cuarto. Francia pega un bote, más porque no se lo esperaba, que porque la voz sea realmente fuerte.

—Quoi? —pregunta el francés descolocado, mirándole de reojo y tratando de entender lo que acaba de oír.

—El capitán jalea… — susurra otra vez entre sueños, murmurando el resto de la frase de manera incomprensible. Francia no se molesta en suprimir una sonrisilla.

—El capitán jaleaaaaa…. —repite Francia intentando que siga hablando mientras se mueve un poco, con la falsa idea de que si se despierta terminará la frase. Inglaterra se mueve un poco, hundiendo más la nariz en su pecho, sin responder, abrazándole con más fuerza. Francia bufa frustrado, pensando que aunque es muy graciosa la idea del capitán jalea, tiene demasiado calor y sueño como para disfrutar la burla. Vuelve a intentar salirse del abrazo.

—¡Va a detenerte, frog sucia y fea! —vuelve a interrumpirle el inglés en su huída.

—Oui… eso es lo único que me queda claro —bufa Francia intentando moverse otra vez, ya sin importarle si se despierta o no.

—No te vayas, France… —murmura Inglaterra bajito, y luego cambia de posición de encima suyo, a una en la que sigue abrazándole pero le ha dado un poco de espacio. Francia se muerde el labio, pensando en que no es muy común que le pida eso… se gira, logrando separarse un poco más del calor corporal de Inglaterra, recostándolo en el colchón, y levanta un brazo, pasándoselo por la cintura.

—Eh, que tu eres el que me está amenazando con el capitán jalea y su ejército de levaduras —protesta Francia, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco.

—¿Ejército de levaduras? De donde sacas una idea tan estúpida, frog —pregunta Inglaterra, despertándose con las palabras de Francia, con voz adormilada, acurrucándose un poco en el abrazo.

—¡Oh… ahora piensas que yo fui el de la idea estúpida! Has sido tú entre sueños, cher —Francia sonríe pasándole una mano por el pelo —. Al parecer tiene el poder de incomodarte, aunque no estés desnudo.

Inglaterra sonríe adormilado, y luego mastica un poco acurrucándose más.

—El capitán jalea… —susurra —. ¿Quién es su némesis? ¿Yogurt man?

Francia se ríe.

—Supongo que puede tener un compañero de aventuras…. Marmite boy! —sigue Inglaterra, medio dormido, medio despierto, haciéndose toda una historia ahora. Francia arruga la nariz. Pasan unos segundos en silencio.

—France? —Pregunta el inglés bastante dormido un ratito más tarde.

—Oui?

—Tu eres el capitán jalea… —susurra completamente dormido. Francia sonríe, apretando el abrazo y besándole la frente.

… feliz cumpleaños…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Desgraciadamente ni Francia ni Inglaterra son míos o de Agua. Tampoco la idea del estereotipo extremo de Himaruya lo es.

**AN**: Esto fue escrito por Aceite para Agua en su cumpleaños, (seh, seh… después de leer esto entenderán como es que Agua es en gran parte el cerebro del grupo y Aceite la que proporciona el fluff y esas tarugadas, puesto que Aceite no sabe escribir, y nunca tiene ideas realmente buenas)

**Agua**, sweetie… feliz no cumpleaños a estas alturas. Gracias por escribir conmigo.


End file.
